


no sacrifice

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Denial, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nonnies Made Me Do It, One-Sided Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Kurogane would have done it for any of them.  It just happens to be Fai.





	no sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Acid Tokyo-related spoilers for Fai and Kurogane.

The fact of the matter is, Kurogane would have done it for any of them.

Kurogane is a loyal man; it may be his single greatest attribute, even more so than his strength or his fighting ability.  He does not trust quickly or easily, and similarly, loyalty is something he hoards jealously, loath to give it away.  But he bestows it upon those precious few who have earned it, and by now they've been through enough together, their little ragtag band of four plus one, that there is very little he wouldn't do for any of them.

It doesn't matter which one of them it was.  If it had happened to the kid or the princess, he would have stepped forward and done exactly the same thing, wouldn’t have hesitated.  He doesn't do it because it's Fai; he does it because it's one of their group, and Kurogane is a man who will defend those he is loyal to, even to his dying breath.

That's why he does it.  Because in spite of the idiocy and secrets and deception and everything else that makes him so infuriating, Fai is one of them, and that makes him one of Kurogane's.  That's why Kurogane saves his life, and keeps doing it.  That's why Kurogane slashes his wrists and pours out his blood and waits for Fai to drink it.  That's why Kurogane keeps fighting for him, no regrets, no looking back.  Kurogane would do it for any of them, would do it in a heartbeat; the reason he's doing it for Fai because Fai is the one who needs it.

(That is the only truth that matters, and he does not think of any others.  He doesn't think of the way Fai's eye glints, distant and cold and too alien to touch but too familiar to ignore.  He doesn't think of the way Fai presses his mouth to the open wound, as though he can barely override his own disgust.  He doesn't dream of some distant, nebulous future, one day when all is right with all the worlds and Fai is made human again, and he doesn't wonder if, when that day comes, he'll ever feel Fai’s lips against his skin again.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of vampires)


End file.
